oneshot: VEN CONMIGO
by DarkCryonic
Summary: SetoXJoe "Podría alguien creer que caería en las redes de eso que llaman amor. Creería alguien en su sano juicio que dentro de mí había más que pasión al juego. Que había algo más amado para mí que mi hermano y mis dragones de ojos azules"


_Fic basado en la serie: Yugi-oh_

_Categoría: Ai-shonen / Seto x Joe_

_Estilo: Psicológico, romántico._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**VEN CONMIGO**

_¿Podría un ángel de hielo conquistar al hijo del sol?_

**Por DarkCryonic**

Podría alguien creer que caería en las redes de eso que llaman amor. Creería alguien en su sano juicio que dentro de mí había más que pasión al juego. Que había algo más amado para mí que mi hermano y mis dragones de ojos azules.

Que un día me daría cuenta de que estaba incompleto, encerrado en mi mundo y que sólo una persona llevaba en sí, la llave para liberarme de los mantos que creó mi seguridad.

Podría ser cierto que en primera instancia me negué firmemente a concederte ese poder... No soy un débil corderito esperando a su cazador, soy un devorador...

Te vi en medio de todos y sabía que el pasado nos unía de formas tan distintas y extrañas. Supe que tus ojos como el sol no me veían más que como una criatura a la que nunca pudiste entender, y que mi presencia muchas veces te incomodaba.

Pero aún yo, dentro de mi corazón de piedra, sé que el amor es algo incomprensible y que aparece en medio de una tormenta como en la calma.

No me gusta perder, a ti tampoco... pero para estar a tu lado, debía vencerte. No había otra forma...

Mis ojos te vieron y ya no pude dejar de verte. Cada movimiento que hacías era para mí una obsesión que debía grabar en mi mente. No cuestioné. No pregunté. No dudé. Estabas allí hecho para mí, no había de otra forma... Era la única explicación que llegaba a mis sentidos.

Pasé cada día viéndote, analizando tus movimientos, observando tus ojos perderse en la inmensidad. Puede que lo hayas notado, puede que no; pero aquí estoy listo para estar a tu lado para siempre.

Murmuro tu nombre mientras pareces ido en tus problemas, susurro mis sueños a la sombra que proyectas bajo el sol, cantó al viento que viaja a tu encuentro bajo los árboles mientras te sientas bajo ellos leyendo alguno de tus libros o sólo contemplando el lugar.

Eres perfecto. No para cualquiera. Sólo para mí. Y así te lo hice saber. Me acerqué a ti mientras tus ojos me inspeccionaban en busca de respuestas que no quise darte.

**--"Ven conmigo"—**Te dije y tus ojos me miraron con duda.-- **"Ven conmigo y quédate para siempre".—**Dije nuevamente mientras mis ojos se clavaban en los tuyos de forma insistente. Tus mejillas se colorearon de forma suave, pero luego cerraste los ojos con fuerza y retrocediste algo asustado.

**--"No juegues, Kaiba".—**Pronunciaste de forma enojada mientras volvías a verme de forma fría, como lo hacías en el pasado... cuando era el "maldito de Kaiba" y tu nada más que el amigo molesto de Yugi.

**--"No juego."** –Dije y de un movimiento te acerqué a mí y te abracé**.—"Ven conmigo."—**Repetí de manera más suave.

Tu cuerpo parecía tenso. No esperaba otra reacción de ti. Seto Kaiba desde la nada te pedía que te quedarás con él para siempre. Era algo de locos, pero el amor es para locos... y yo sé serlo de formas tan distintas y sólo para ti podría serlo de mil maneras más...

**--"No puedo..."—**Dijiste tratando de alejarme**.—"No podemos".—**Dijiste al soltarte y mirarme de una forma extraña.

**--"¿Por qué? ¿Es por tus amigos o por lo que diría la gente?"—**Cuestioné sin quitar mis ojos de ti. Negaste de forma simple. – **"¿Entonces?"**

**-- Porque lo que me pides es algo tan fuera de la realidad...—**Dijiste mirándome con preocupación.**—No nos conocemos... no soy más que un PERRO. ¿Recuerdas?—**Dijo.

Sentí un afilado cuchillo cruzar mi pecho, y no era él quien lo empuñaba, era yo mismo... eran mis palabras devueltas con un dejo de angustia que me destruía con el mismo poder con el que las había enviado a él.

Sonreí al comprender que las cosas no serían fáciles y era lo que más me gustaba. El dueño del dragón negro de ojos rojos se me resistía de manera valiente, cuando sus ojos parecían más luminosos que antes.

**--Y yo no dejaré de ser el "maldito de Kaiba".—**Dije sonriendo, cosa que debió sorprenderle porque me miró con un dejo de quietud semejante a la contemplación. – **No te ofrezco el mundo, sólo mi mundo**.—Dije estirando mi mano hacia él. Sus ojos se quedaron en mis dedos por unos eternos minutos.

_No dudé. No cuestioné. Eres perfecto para mí._

**--Estás loco.—**Dijiste sonriendo mientras la atmósfera parecía relajarse de una forma mágica. – **No puedes llegar y decir eso...—**Volviste a decir medio riendo.

**--Puedo.—**Dije son arrogancia.

**--Sí, ya sé... El gran Seto Kaiba lo puede todo.—**Dijiste con un tono de aburrimiento que me pareció divertido, mientras dabas un par de pasos y para mi sorpresa apoyaste tu cabeza en mi pecho de manera suave.

Bajé mi mano levantada y la pasé por tu espalda. No pude evitar la tentación de hundir mi rostro entre tus cabellos. Una sensación bastante reconfortante me invadía. Algo inexplicable, más grande que ganar cualquiera de los torneos de cartas... algo más grande e incomprensible.

**--Entonces... ¿Aceptas?—**Pregunté para confirmar tu respuesta muda.

**--Claro... No puedo negarme al dios del mundo.—**Dijiste riendo mientras tus brazos me abrazaban por dentro de la gabardina, y yo te apretaba más.

_Mío para siempre._

------------------

_**Mírame mientras paso mis dedos por sobre tu piel**_

_**Dime que no mientes al decir que me amas,**_

_**Así como el viento ama al mar,**_

_**Mientras besa sus olas con delicadeza...**_

_**Mírame y dime que las pasiones**_

_**no se encierran entre paredes silenciosas**_

_**Mas cuando beso tu cuello como si fuera el fin del mundo**_

_**Soy como un río que no deja de avanzar**_

_**No digas que me detenga**_

_**Porque sabes que no lo haré**_

_**No me incites a cerrar el laberinto que nos une**_

_**de un solo movimiento...**_

_**Dime que me amas, mientras te apretó en mi corazón**_

_**Dime que no me dejarás ir,**_

_**Aunque tus ojos se cierren en medio de la oscuridad...**_

_**Respira para mis manos**_

_**Dame el aire, que tanto necesito...**_

_**No dejes de suspirar mientras devoro tus labios**_

_**Cédeme todo tus pecados**_

_**Dime que soy leve y perverso mientras acaricio tu espalda**_

_**Dime que no me detenga**_

_**Y que te lleve a las nubes...**_

_**Donde no hay descanso...**_

_---------------------------------------- _

Así empezó todo... y así seguirá mientras tus ojos me muestren el significado de estos latidos que se escapan entre mis respiraciones mientras mis manos viajan por tu piel.

**--Nunca te soltaré.—**Murmuró en tu oído mientras cierras los ojos.

**--No espero que lo hagas.—**Dices sonriendo de aquella forma que me deja sin aliento.

---------------------------------------

_**La noche que nos encierra en su burbuja de ensoñaciones fugitivas **_

_**..no terminará...**_

_**Sostén mi mano mientras las estrellas viajan en busca de las verdades**_

_**que murmuré en tus oídos mientras tus labios besaban mi rostro con lentitud...**_

_**Ven conmigo a recorrer el destino que escribí para los dos...**_

_**más poderoso que el Dragón que creció de mis ojos y se perdió en el profundo carmesí de tus labios entreabiertos...**_

_**más eterno que la pasión que nos provoca escalofríos deliciosos**_

_**Y nos lleva a estar enredados entre suspiros quedos...**_

_**Ven conmigo y quédate para siempre...**_

--------------------------------

**-- Por siempre...**

**-- Perfecto para mí...**

**Fin**

**DarkCryonic**

**Chile 2007.**

(Los textos en cursiva me pertenecen.)


End file.
